


Storm

by fairyamy



Category: Pokeani - Fandom, Pokemon, sumo - Fandom
Genre: Other, this isn't finished and im never finishing it, writting when im sick+tired+headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyamy/pseuds/fairyamy
Summary: How Manon and Gladion met





	

Gladion jerked back when something cool and wet touched his forehead, the roughness of it jerking him awake.  
It took effort to open his eyes, but when he did he was greeted by a shock of red hair.  
"Yes! You're awake!" A feminine voice chimed as the owner of the red hair jumped back. "Are you alright? Your Pokemon seemed ok, but I'm not sure..."  
Gladion's eyes jerked fully open at the mention of Null. "Where is it?!" He asked, springing to his feet. It wasn't odd for a random storm to suddenly sweep across the Alolan waters, and normaly they weren't all bad... But he couldn't help but worry.  
"It's over there with Chespie and Bebe. We found you guys a couple of hours ago and moved you into some shade." The girl continued to talk while Gladion rushed over to find Null. "I wasn't sure what you fed it, but it seemed to like my friends Pokepuffs."  
Gladion pushed aside some ferns to find Null lying down with it's head turned towards a yellow Florges and Chesnaught. The Florges was holding a brown Pokepuff? While the Chesnaught was handing his to Null.  
"I would of given it something proper to eat, but... That's kinda the only type of food I have on me... Want one?" The girl asked, coming up beside him.  
She was shorter then he was, red hair and hazel eyes. She wore a green crop top that flared out at the bottom and a pair of light coloured shorts. She had a hat clipped onto one of the belt loops and her orange bag hanging down her back. On her right wrist were two twine bracelets, one green and orange, the other blue and black.  
She was holding out a pink Pokepuff to him, worry in her eyes. He took it slowly, unsure if it was even edible for humans. She pulled a green one out of one of the pockets on her bag and began to dig into it, pushing through the ferns to sit with her Pokemon.  
Null looked up and it's fin began to wag back and worth, like a rockruff happy to see its trainer. He pushed a side the dark truth of what Null was and took a bite of the Pokepuff, startled by the taste.  
"Where are you from? We don't have these around here?" He asked, leaning against a tree. He checked behind it quickly to make sure it wasn't an Exeggutor pretending to be a tree to scare people.  
"I'm from Kalos. Pokepuffs are rather common but Serena, my friend, she makes the best tasting ones."  
She was from Kalos.  
She was a tourist.  
He was being helped by a tourist.  
One who looked and sounded to be younger then him.  
Guzma would have a field day with this if he found out.  
"So, you're a tourist then? What did you come to see? The Island Trails? The volcano? That giant ass tree? Just here for fun?"  
The girl looked away nervously, ruffling her hair spikes with one hand. "Uhh... Funny that. I um... I honestly have no idea where I am. I was in Lumios one second and on the beach the next." She gave a tight laugh before looking back to him. "It's kinda wild, to be honest."  
He was stunned into silence. How the fuck could someone travel from Kalos to Alola and /not/ remember. There was no way she was just zapped here.  
"It is kinda wild. I'm Gladion. That's Null."  
The girl smiled. "I'm Mairin, this is Chespie, Bebe-" She began to point to her Pokeballs- "That's Salma, Breeze and Eon." There was a slight rumble from the clouds and he looked up quickly, worried that another storm was coming in.  
Mairin didn't seem worried, she just sighed and pointed to the sky. "And that's my sixth Pokemon up there."  
Confused, Gladion looked back towards the sky to see a large green shape pushing through the suddenly swirling dark clouds.  
As it got closer his knees grew weak.  
"Your last fucking Pokemon is /Rayquaza/?!" How the fuck? What? How? Wha-? He couldn't think. "How in the fuck did you /catch/ it? How did you even /find it/?"  
Mairin jerked her head up and Rayquaza began to fly back towards the clouds, disappearing as if it had never even been there.  
"I haven't actually caught it, it just follows me around and helps be get to places."


End file.
